Kiss Me Or Not
by Come l'Amante Va
Summary: Inspired by the cover 'Kiss Me Or Not' by Caroline County. Lily is faced with her feelings and she's not running away this time. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

**Description: **Inspired by the song 'Kiss Me Or Not' by Thompson Square. Actually it's more based on the cover by Caroline County. Lily has been faced with her feelings and there is no running away this time.

It was raining that morning; of course, even the weather was mocking her inner turmoil! _Bloody hell_, she thought as she took another lap the Gryffindor common room, trying to soothe her frazzled nerves. _Damn him, damn Potter_ _to hell and back_. Well, she didn't really mean that of course, but she sure wanted to!

Where was he? He'd been missing for hours, it was nearing half past four now, and of course it was the full moon so that would properly explain his absence. But she wasn't seeing sense right now and she just had to talk to him now, you see she's had a revelation of sorts, an epiphany, if you will, and she'd be damned if she let him get away without a word.

Lily Evans was in love with James Potter. She nearly laughed out loud in the silent common room, after all it was ludicrous. It all started this past year, at the very beginning when it was announced that he would be the Head Boy to her Head Girl. She had very near had a coronary; it took many a comforting word from her best mate, Alice Prewett, to calm her into a non-murderous state of mind. Was Dumbledore out of his magical mind? How was she to work with such an arrogant, bullying toerag for an entire YEAR? There was just no way it was going to go off without a hitch. Which of course it didn't, but it did go off rather smoothly considering the parties involved. Potter had sought her out in private, which should have been her first sign that something was definitely different about him. No audience to witness their conversation? It was just so un-Potter-esque. Not even a Marauder in sight to make some smart ass remark about her prudish-ness or anything.

"Hey Evans, a word?" he tugged at his hair nervously, as if he was really worried she might say no.

She nodded her head curtly before making her way across the Entrance Hall to stand across from him, but not too close, it was Potter after all.

"I just wanted to apologize I suppose, well uh I mean, you know for everything and I would very much enjoy it if we could start this year off right… Like fresh perhaps? We are the Head students and it would be prudent for us to not cause scenes in the hallway anymore or argue in public…" he trailed off anxiously, eyes darting between her and the floor every few seconds.

Her jaw must've gone slack because she had to clear her throat before speaking. Was this James Potter in front of her asking to behave maturely so as to take their responsibilities seriously? Somewhere right now, hell was freezing over, she was sure of it. After a supremely awkward moment of silence which seemed to last forever, she finally spoke.

"That's very, um, mature of you Potter. I would be glad to start over with you. I'm relieved to be on the same page." She gave him a hesitant smile and turned around to begin the trek to the common room.

But that was ages ago and as the year went on Potter's gentleman-like behavior was really beginning to get to her in a way she wouldn't understand until months later. His constant door holding, offering his jacket when she was cold, making sure she was never alone on patrols… That was only the start of her real affection for him; she had really started noticing him, observing him really. The way his eyes crinkled when he was really happy, the way he pulled at his hair when something was really bothering him, how his lopsided grin seemed to spur the worst butterflies in her stomach and he must've known it, because damn it if he didn't smile at her every morning that same heartbreaking way.

_The prat_, she thought, _how dare he do this to me? _Well, she couldn't in good conscious blame him, he had changed after all, just like she wanted him to. But why did she have to love him? She could just picture the smirk now.

As she gazed into the fire, she didn't pay attention to time, lost in her own musings. Therefore she didn't notice the three soaking wet and very exhausted looking boys trudging through the common room. When James' gaze landed on her, he mumbled to the others that he would be along in a minute, which was returned with knowing smirks from both. He approached her slowly, allowing himself to take her in fully. Her hair was such a fiery red and matched that temper of hers, her green eyes were startling shade of emerald that seemed to melt as she watched the flames, clearly not in the moment.

He reached out slowly and captured a curl in between his forefinger and middle finger, enraptured by the softness of it. She gasped quietly and placed her hand on her chest, startled out of her reverie.

"James Potter, who do you think you are sneaking up on me like that?" she scolded, but her eyes gave her away.

"What are you doing up so late?" he replied, searching her gaze for a hint of anything.

Lily hesitated, clearly indecisive about whether or not to reveal her true reason for insomnia. Instead, she reached up and ran a hand through his wet hair, savoring the feel of it. Involuntarily, he closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying it. Her hand stilled and she let it fall down to her lap, emotions conflicting across her face. He opened his eyes slowly, something making his hazel eyes unclear.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Potter. What did you do to me?" Mustering up her best glare.

Confusion flitted across his features, "Lily, I've no idea what you're talk-"

"Don't play dumb with me Potter! You must've done something. So what was it then, hm? A love potion? A well aimed Confundus? Come on then, out with it. What did you do to make me fall for you? Because last time I checked, I was sane but now I'm not so sure."

His jaw had gone slack and she was pretty sure he had gone into shock.

"Oh bugger James, are you gonna kiss me or not?" her eyes dancing with the ghost of a smile on her lips, breaking him out of his stunned silence.

Not one to be told twice, he pulled her up and into his chest, swooping down to catch her lips in a fiery kiss, everything pent up from the last couple years poured into one embrace. Their tongues meshed together heatedly and when it was finished, Lily was glad he was still supporting her with his hands. She was sure she would have fallen. He barely dared to breathe, not believing what really just happened.

She looked up at him from under her lashes and leaned up to brush her lips across his sweetly.

"You know, I'm quite certain that I'm in love with you." She spoke softly.

The grin he returned looked like it might split his face in half and he replied, "I love you Lily."


End file.
